Le jour où tout commença
by Atomic User
Summary: Elle avait douze ans aujourd'hui…mais c'était une journée comme les autres…pourtant… un énième one shot sur comment Nagi est devenue Chrome.


Titre : Le jour où tout à commença…

Auteur : Sora Fire de Shiro Association

Résumé : Nagi avait douze ans aujourd'hui…mais c'était une journée comme les autres…pourtant… un énième one shot sur comment Nagi est devenue Chrome.

Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout les personnages sont à Akira Amano (d'ailleurs heureusement pour eux)

Bafouille de début : One-shot écrit un jour de pluie. Faut croire que me faire tremper m'inspire… D'ailleurs c'était pendant les Vacances (maintenant finies, Ô Tristesse, Ô Désespoir !) et j'avais un peu de temps à tuer donc une feuille et un stylo et c'était partit…

And I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Il pleuvait.<p>

Cette simple constatation arracha un sourire à Nagi.

Elle adorait la pluie, les larmes que le ciel pleurait sur les passants, le doux chuchotement des gouttes s'explosant sur les pavés, sentir son corps et ses cheveux se mouiller doucement. Oui, vraiment, elle adorait la pluie.

_Chrome…_

Nagi sursauta violemment et se releva brusquement du banc trempé sur lequel elle s'était assise pour apprécier le temps.

_Chrome…Chrome…_

Elle était pourtant seule…Mais alors d'où venait cette voix suave d'homme ?

_Oya, Oya, ma petite Chrome…_

Elle ne s'appelait pas Chrome et pourtant elle était sur que ça lui était adressé…mais…Pourquoi ?

_Si tu ne te dépêches pas, tu vas être en retard en cours…_

Ceci-dit, la voix avait raison. Elle allait être en retard. Nagi saisit donc son sac et partie en courant tout en plissant ses yeux indigo, pour éviter de se retrouver aveuglée par la pluie.

Elle arriva quelques minutes avant la sonnerie.

Quand Nagi rentra dans la classe, il y eu un petit moment de silence.

_ Tiens, voila la pouilleuse, fit remarquer une fille brune a son amie, qui ricana.

Nagi rougit un peu et baissa son regard vers ses chaussures trempées par sa course.

_Kufufu~ pourquoi ne te défends tu pas ma petite Chrome ?_

Parce qu'elle en avait ni l'envie ni la force.

De toute façon, elle avait toujours été seule et ça ne changerai pas grand-chose si elle répliquait.

Et puis…répliquer quoi ?

La sonnerie retentit, coupant les réflexions de Nagi.

..oOoOoOo..

Il pleuvait toujours.

La journée avait été exécrable.

La voix bizarre l'avait embêtée toute la journée. Elle s'était d'abord crue folle quand elle avait compris que la voix lui parlait _dans sa tête_. Puis il (s'était une voix d'homme) avait commencé à la chercher tout en l'appelant par un autre prénom. Et en plus, il l'empêchait de se concentrer en cours. Sinon, elle s'était pris un ballon dans le ventre, reversé son bento plein, tacher au niveau de la poitrine (le truc discret que tout le monde remarque) en renversant le dit bento et, enfin, elle avait du courir partout dans le lycée parce que quelqu'un (elle penchait fortement pour cette pimbèche d'Emy, d'ailleurs rien que son nom lui donnait de l'urticaire…) avait forcé son casier et rependu ses cahiers dans toute les classes*.

_Oya, Oya, ma petite Chrome…_

JE NE M'APPELLE PAS CHROME ! Se retint-elle de hurler.

_Bah voila, tu peux t'énerver ! Alors pourquoi tu ne retourne pas toute cette colère contre les idiots de ta classe ?_

Furieuse, d'autant plus que d'une certaine manière, la voix avait raison, Nagi se mit à faire de grandes enjambées pour aller le plus vite possible, comme pour semer cette énervante petite voix.

La fillette fonçait entre les rares passants jusqu'à ce qu'un miaulement plaintif la fasse arrêter net. Tout agacement oublié, elle tourna la tête vers la source du bruit qui se trouvait être un grand chat noir qui c'était abrité sous un carton crasseux. Nagi s'avança doucement vers le pauvre animal et s'accroupit à sa hauteur. Le chat eu d'abord un moment de recul, puis en voyant que la jeune fille ne voulait pas lui faire de mal, il se frotta un peu contre elle et lui lécha le bout des doigts. Nagi rigola doucement et commença à le caresser tout en notant l'effroyable maigreur du chat. Soudain une idée traversa l'esprit de l'enfant qui se leva en lançant au chat :

_ Attend moi là !

Elle partit en courant vers le poissonnier le plus proche. Une fois devant la porte elle s'arrêta, essoufflée puis entra timidement dans la boutique.

_ Bonjour monsieur…

_ Bonjour ma petite ! Que veux-tu ?

_ Euh…fit Nagi en observant la nourriture, ce…celui la c'est possible ?

_ Bien sur ma petite ! Ca ferra 50 yens ! fit le vendeur en emballant le poisson.

La fillette pesta intérieurement : toutes ses économies allaient y passer ! Et ses pas demain la veille qu'elle aurait des sous ! Puis elle haussa les épaules et déversa tout le contenu de son porte monnaie sur le comptoir.

Après avoir tout recompté trois fois, le poissonnier tendit ENFIN le poisson a la fillette qui se demandait sur quel radin** elle était tombée… Néanmoins, elle repartit en courant vers l'endroit ou le chat était resté.

Après un moment de flottement, elle retrouva le félin et lui déballa son poisson tout en lui murmurant des mots réconfortants. Le chat en voyant le poisson écarquilla les yeux devant cette merveille (pour lui) et se précipita dessus. Après que le chat n'ai laissé du poisson qu'un tas d'arêtes Nagi joua avec lui jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe.

Ce ne fut que lorsque les lampadaires s'allumèrent que la fillette prit conscience du temps passé.

« Oh non ! Je vais me faire tuer ! » Se dit-elle en se levant d'un bond.

_ A demain le chat ! fit-elle en se promettant de garder une partie de son bento pour le pauvre animal.

Nagi marcha doucement jusqu'au passage piéton, parce que de toute façon, elle n'était plus a 2 minutes près et s'arrêta machinalement devant.

Soudain, un étrange constat lui fit froncer les sourcils : l'étrange voix suave qui l'avait tourmentée pendant toue la journée ne lui avait plus parlé depuis qu'elle était avec le chat…

En parlant de chat, n'était-ce pas le « sien » au milieu de la chaussée ?

Pour les passant l'accident dura une dizaine de secondes mais pour Nagi, le temps fut comme englué dans du miel :

Le feu passa au vert pour les voitures qui s'élancèrent au mépris du chat, toujours en plein milieu du la route.

La fillette écarquilla les yeux, horrifiée. Quelque chose se révolta soudain en elle. Elle ne voulait surtout pas que le chat meurt. C'était son ami. L'un des rares qui ne la regardait pas avec mépris, mais avec affection. Nagi se précipita sur la route tandis que son sac s'écrasait sur le trottoir.

_Kufufufu, bah voila ma petite Chrome…_

En prenant le chat dans ses bras, quelques secondes avant de se faire percuter, Nagi remarqua quelque chose d'étrange :

« Depuis quand les chat ont un œil rouge avec un chiffre a l'intérieur ? »

* * *

><p>*(Ndla : heureusement Hibari n'est pas dans le coins…Je vais te mordre a mort, herbivore auteure. Irk, qu'est-ce que tu fiche là ? * fuite momentanée de l'auteur vers des horizons plus cléments*).<p>

**Sans savoir que quelques années plus tard elle allait rencontrer bien pire…N'est-ce pas Mammon ?

Bon c'est enfin fini (pas trop tôt…) j'en avais ras-le-bol de taper à la fin T_T

P.S. de Mukuro qui me…hrm, gonfle, faite un geste pour empêcher son éviscération et cliquer sur le sur le petit mot bleu en bas de la page, Merci !


End file.
